


аякаси

by Asya_Rorschach



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Summary: Просто детская страшилка — как и все истории про аякаси.





	аякаси

люди, которые ничему не учатся,  
до сих пор пытаются меня задобрить,  
будто поклоняются лучику света,  
будто обиваются у порога  
стоящего на чёрной-пречёрной улице  
единственного синего дома.  
это я для тебя распахиваю двери,  
как вечно голодный рот мой.

будь со мной отныне.  
радуйся — это тебя я выбрала из толпы  
протянутых рук,  
умоляющих взглядов,  
отдавленных ног.  
разве мои пальцы не холодны,  
разве не я — цветущая сакура, звёздная пыль,  
разве тебя не покинул твой лучший друг,  
разве ты не мечтаешь быть со мной рядом,  
всегда со мной. 

я не такая, как эти другие люди  
(радужные пони),  
это постановлено законодательно —  
быть со мной всегда.  
я буду той, кто тебя никогда не забудет  
(ибо не вспомнит),  
никогда не предаст тебя  
(тысячу раз предаст) 

только каждый раз  
когда трупный червь доберётся случайно до самой сути,  
постарайся не встретить настоящую нежность,  
не узнать,  
как она похожа на жуткий звериный рёв.  
принимай мой подарок,  
поскольку дареное не судят,  
всё равно ничего другого у тебя нет, и

я нужна тебе,  
кто же иначе тебя сожрёт.


End file.
